neo_scary_godmotherfandomcom-20200214-history
King Critic
King Critic is a pedophile, YouTuber, and troll. Originally discovered in Mumkey's comments, his brash nature landed him an appearance on The Dick Show, a podcast that Mumkey is a fan of. It is thought that he was drawn to Mumkey when mistakenly confusing B Gata H Kei: Yamada's First Time for a serious pro-pedophilia video. Pedophilia King Critic's desire to groom and date girls as young as 11 was discovered by Mumkey during a podcast that the two of them hosted while discussing the merits of The Dick Show. Mumkey spread this information to his Discord chat, and one day King Critic was foolish enough to go on voice chat and disclose all of this information to the dozens of strangers listening at home. The majority of the conversation was recorded and is now available on YouTube. During this confession, King Critic admits to dating a 12 year old girl, who broke his heart when her parents discovered the relationship. He also has a hate for homosexual and transgender people, because they are accepted in society, while MAPs (Minor Attracted People) are not. He claims that transgenders aren't actually dysphoric, but rather confused. Denial One of King Critic's most notable traits is his adamant denial of pedophilic interests. This is likely due to his severe insecurities, along with several alleged unidentified mental illnesses. Whatever the reason, his efforts are entirely in vain with the above audio of him admitting to dating a girl as young as 11. After he outed himself in Discord, he claimed that Bedhead Bernie had doctored the audio during the "Conversation with King Critic" live stream. The Dick Show King Critic appeared on Episode 17 of The Dick Show using his real name, David Clegg. His goal with this appearance was to call out Dick Masterson and his co-host Asterios as liars, and to give support to Maddox. Dick went on to destroy him, and call him autistic. King Critic was meant to appear on episode 36 of The Dick Show, but did not as he slept through it. Much like does on his own show, Fight Night with Clegg and Kimbell, to his co-host's dismay. King Critic wakes up in time to appear on episode 37 of The Dick Show still supporting Maddox and reveals that he is suicidal. Shaun, the audio engineer for The Dick Show, advises him to "get help". Before ever calling into the Dick Show, King Critic had sent in pictures of him cutting himself in order to get the attention of Maddox. Many in both the Dick Show community and Maddox community continue to talk about it. "Conversation with King Critic" On December 31st 2016, Mumkey Jones invited King Critic to a live stream to discuss the Dick Show. Little did he know that Mumkey, and his arch rival Cream Man, had been planning this live stream as an ambush. During this time, Cream Man sent a message to King Critic's father, outing him as a pedophile. He also sent a copy of the recording of King Critic outing himself. His father has received and read the message. A copy of this live stream can be found here. In preparation for this event, Cream Man and Princess Nat Lord downloaded and re-uploaded all of King Critic's videos to other channels. The main channel hosting the uploads being Real King Critic. Category:Retards Category:Main Antagonists